


Sick Day

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesdays are Ray's least favorite day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

If Ray thought about it, he would have to say Tuesdays were his least favorite day. He had been abducted by aliens on a Tuesday, Stella had packed his bags and told him their marriage was over on a Tuesday, so when Ray woke up with a scratchy throat and cold, damp skin he thought of course it had to be a Tuesday.

Ray stretched out on his bed, trying to get rid of his bone deep ache. His blanket was itchy against his skin, but his body felt too heavy to throw it off. The sound of Fraser moving around in the kitchen could be heard and a smell filled the air. Ray closed his eyes and hoped he didn't puke. He also hoped Fraser wouldn't have him do anything strenuous like move in general.

'It is time for lunch,' Fraser said as Ray opened his eyes. Fraser was standing next to Ray holding tray with a bowl and crackers on it. Ray tried to sit up but the world spun fast like a top.

Fraser sat the tray down and helped Ray sit up a little. As Ray sat the room seemed to slow in it's spinning; it was less like a fast moving top and more like a slow marry-go-round.

'Thanks.'

'You are very welcome,' Fraser said as he picked up the tray and sat it on Ray's lap. Ray looked at it and remembered all those times his mom had taken care of him. Instead of chicken the bowl was full of a tomato soap. It even had a little shredded cheese on top like Mom's.

'What, no chicken?'

'Oh dear. You once told me that your mother would always make you tomato soup and I thought... I mean I assumed...'

'Don't worry about it, I like tomato soup just fine. I'd like a kiss even better.'

Fraser smiled, Ray closed his eyes and felt lips brush against his. Maybe Tuesdays weren't so bad after all. Mondays on the other hand...  
*****************  
Ray woke up to crusty eyes and a mouth that tasted like an old sock. The last thing he remembered was finishing his soap and closing his eyes as Fraser told a story about a bear and a moose. Judging by the orange light streaming through his window it must have been almost nighttime. Ray sat up little by little and while he still felt achy he didn't feel dizzy.

Ray made his way to the living room where he found Fraser stretched out on his couch. Fraser looked to be asleep, his forehead glistened with sweat. Ray bent down and felt Fraser's forehead, it was hot. Ray caressed Fraser cheek and even in sleep Fraser rubbed his cheek against Ray's hand.

Fraser opened his eyes. 'I didn't hear you get up, I must have fallen asleep.'

'That's okay, you're sick.'

'I never get sick.'

'Your hot forehead say different, Benton-buddy'

'It is merely a temporary raise in temperature.'

'Like I said, sick.'

Dief barked from his spot on Ray's chair.

'See, Dief agrees with me,' Ray said as he smoothed Fraser damp hair from his forehead and kissed it.

Ray went to the kitchen and looked for tomato soap. Since he had gotten Fraser sick, the least he could do was return the favor. As Tuesdays went he thought this one was a toss up; On the one hand he was sick, on the other hand he had gotten a kiss (not that he had really had to ask) but on yet another hand he had gotten Fraser sick and yet on still another hand they would have to stay home rest up which might lead to cuddling on the couch. Although knowing Mr. I-Never-Miss-Work-Not-Even-For-Curling-Thank-You-Kindly, keeping Fraser in the apartment might be tricky, but he thought he might be able to get Dief to stand guard by the door with the bribe of a doughnut and if that didn't work he could always distract Fraser with kisses when they both felt better.

Thinking of other (dirtier) ways to distract Fraser made Ray grin. Yep, definitely a toss up Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_aprilfools prompt: Cold and Damp


End file.
